


¿Pasado, presente o futuro?

by Nyanko1827



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanko1827/pseuds/Nyanko1827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay cosas que siempre queda en el pasado, no porqué uno quiera, sino porqué es inevitable. Y eso es lo que le sucede a Reborn, por distintas razones el tuvo que mantener su futuro en pausa y ahora quería volver a ponerlo en marcha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pasado Parte I

**Capítulo I**

**Pasado**

**Parte I.**

... _Eso Es imposible [...] Ella Tiene Solo Un Pequeño hermano, sin hermanos Tiene Mayores y No Se apellida Ozawa ..._

* * *

Todas las mañanas eran iguales para el futuro Neo Vongola Décimo, desde la batalla para romper la maldición de los Arcobaleno había pasado un año y Tsuna y compañía ya estaban en el último curso de Nami-chū mientras que sus Guardianes del Sol y la Nube habían entrado en su primer año de Nami-kō. Para sorpresa de todos, Reborn había empezado a crecer a los dos meses de haber vuelto anunciando que iba a entrenarle para ser el futuro Neo Vongola Décimo, después del anuncio y de estar adaptándose a crecer lentamente —ahora aparentaba ser un niño de diez años—, no habían sucedido cosas... ¿Extrañas? ¿Extravagantes? ¿Mortales para su salud?

Todas servían para expresar la monotonía en la que habían caído.

No es que se quejara de ella, al contrario, las cosas simples y sencillas siempre le han gustado, y la monotonía era una de ellas. Y por eso no podía quitarse la sensación de que algo iba a pasar, algo que cambiaría la vida... La vida de alguien a su alrededor.

...

—¿Lo tenéis todo? —preguntó una mujer a los adolescentes que tenía a su cargo.

—Sí, mamá —contestó el niño de cabellos castaño-cobrizo.

—¿Vosotras dos?

—Sí, lo tenemos todo,  _Sensei_ —la niña de cabellos castaño claro le sonrió mientras la de cabellos oscuros como la noche asentía bruscamente.

Asintiendo —aunque aún preocupada— la mujer de cabellos azabache con destellos azulados intentó calmarse mientras escuchaba las palabras de consuelo y ánimos que le daba el Director.

—No es que no confíe en los métodos académicos que ofrece Nami-chū, Saya-san —la mujer le sonrió tristemente—. Es el hacerme a la idea de que mi hijo y mis dos estudiantes se están haciendo mayores…. Es el que ya no van a necesitarme más. Un día volaran del nido y... Y les veré menos.

—Todos los niños vuelan del nido. Debería ver la parte buena, ver que si empiezan a volar es que ha hecho un gran trabajo en criarles y educarles —dijo el Director dándole una sonrisa.

—Mi mente lo sabe pero mi corazón objeta, Saya-san.

Ambos adultos vieron a los tres adolescentes hablar entre ellos mientras el Tutor/Profesor de matemáticas les explicaba las normas de su clase y de la escuela.

—Será mejor que me vaya o sino llegaré tarde al trabajo —la mujer hizo una reverencia—. Ha sido un gusto el volver a verle y poder disipar los rumores, Saya-san.

—¿Rumores? ¿Qué rumores?

—Los que hablan de usted haciendo el vago nuevamente, buscando un lugar tranquilo en el que pueda tumbarse y dormir sin ser molestado.

—¡Blasfemias! ¡Eso no son más que blasfemias! Como puede ver, estoy muy activo siendo el director de Nami-chū, Kagome-sama.

—Lo veo, lo veo, y por esa misma razón me encargaré de disipar el rumor e informarle a  **él** que no son más que habladurías.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —el adolescente de cabellos castaño-cobrizo se arrojó a la mujer y la abrazó por la cintura—. Nos vamos a clase, mamá, deséanos suerte.

—Mucha suerte a los tres y comportaos.

Kagome recibió un coro de "Sí" antes de ver a los niños —porque para ella seguían siendo niños— y, terminando de despedirse del director, se fue del recinto escolar.

...

Tsuna sabía que algo extraño pasaría nada más ver a Reborn deteniéndose a observar a una mujer, que no habían visto antes, saliendo de Nami-chū. ¿Por qué pensaba eso? Porque Reborn nunca,  **nunca** , se detenía a ver a nadie, siempre eran los demás que se paraban a verle a él. Porque, vamos, qué niño de diez años asistía a la escuela media. Obviamente ninguno, a parte de Reborn.

Por eso la mujer también llamó la atención de ellos tres. Era una mujer de negocios, se notaba por la vestimenta, un traje que consistía en una falda de tubo hasta la rodilla de color negro, una blusa blanca con un pequeño adorno de volantes en el cuello, zapatos negros de tacón y una chaqueta de lino de igual color. Todo bien conjuntado con un moño suelto y unos pendientes de plata en forma de lágrima.

Una mujer de negocios no pintaba nada en su escuela, alguien que podía permitirse una escuela de lujo no iría visitando cualquier escuela a no ser que estuviera buscando a alguien...

—¡No se preocupe,  _Jūdaime_! —exclamó el Guardián de la Tormenta—. ¡Su fiel mano derecha le protegerá de cualquier mal que le amenace!

... Y al parecer sus dos Guardianes estaban pensando lo mismo que él. Takeshi no era tan vocal como Hayato, pero con sólo ver sus ojos estrechándose al seguir a la mujer, se sabía que sus pensamientos coincidían con el temperamental Guardián de la Tormenta.

—Sino empezáis a correr llegareis tarde —anunció Reborn, logrando que los tres empezasen a correr dirección a la clase que les correspondía—. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Kagome?

Reborn miró por última vez en dirección a la mujer —quien estaba subiéndose en un Rolls Royce plateado— y se encaminó hacia su escondite favorito: la no-tan-desocupada sala del Comité Disciplinario.

...

—¡Tarde, tarde, tarde! —gritó Tsuna abriendo la puerta de golpe—. ¡Lo sentimos mucho,  _Sensei!_

Nezu Dōhachiro frunció el ceño ante la interrupción de los tres adolescentes que llegaban tarde.

—Sentaos —espetó Nezu colocándose bien las gafas con el dedo índice—. Como seguramente habréis notado, hay tres alumnos nuevos a los que habéis interrumpido.

Sorprendido, Tsuna miró donde su profesor estaba y, en efecto, a su lado había tres adolescentes de su edad. El único varón tenía el cabello castaño-cobrizo, los ojos verde esmeralda y mostraba una sonrisa coqueta que conjuntaba perfectamente con su look medio desaliñado pero con estilo. Una de las niñas tenía el cabello castaño claro, los ojos violetas y su sonrisa era muy parecida a la de Kyōko, como todas las niñas llevaba el uniforme en perfectas condiciones muy al contrario de la otra alumna nueva, quien tenía el cabello oscuro como una noche sin fin atado en una trenza que le colgaba del hombro, ojos marrones y les mostraba una mueca dándoles a entender que prefería estar en cualquier otro lugar que en este, su uniforme, muy al contrario que el de la otra chica, se veía que había sido modificado de la misma forma que Hayato había modificado el suyo.

—Ahora que ya están todos en sus asientos, podéis presentaros.

El adolescente fue el primero en presentarse inclinándose burlonamente y guiñando un ojo a la clase, dijo—: Estoy encantado de estar aquí, soy Shippo Higurashi.

La mitad de la clase —que estaba compuesta por chicas— soltó risitas o gritos de entusiasmo logrando que la adolescente de cabellos negros diera un paso adelante y cogiera la oreja de Shippo, estirándola con fuerza y retorciéndola.

—¡Qué crees que estas haciendo,  _Kitsune_! —exclamó furiosa.

—¡Souten! ¡Eso duele! ¡Suelta! —Shippo intentó zafarse del agarre de la pelinegra.

—¿Qué suelte? ¡Si quieres que te suelte no empieces a coquetear con la primera perra que te encuentres!

El comentario de Souten se ganó unos cuantos jadeos de las chicas que anteriormente habían reaccionado a la pequeña muestra de afecto de Shippo. La otra chica seguía manteniendo una sonrisa afable en su rostro y, dando un paso al frente, dijo—: Soy Shiori Minagawa y ella es Souten Tsumura, por favor disculpadles pero Shippo-kun es muy promiscuo y Souten-chan muy celosa.

—¡HEY! —exclamaron los dos adolescentes al oír la presentación que había dado Shiori.

—Sentaos —Nezu interrumpió la pequeña discusión que iba a formarse señalando tres de los cinco asientos vacios que había en el aula—. Empezaremos en la página 56 abrid vuestros libros y prestad especial atención, porque esto saldrá en el próximo examen.

Shippo se sentó en uno de los asientos cerca de la ventana con Souten echando a la chica que había detrás de ese asiento tomándolo como suyo, y Shiori se sentó cerca de la puerta delante de una chica de cabellos largos hasta los hombros de color marrón chocolate y ojos de igual color.

...

Tsuna se pasó el resto de las clases observando a los tres nuevos, igual que Hayato y Takeshi aunque por razones distintas. Le pareció extraño que al poco de empezar el nuevo curso hubieran nuevas incorporaciones, eso le llevó a pensar en el día que su Guardián de la Tormenta llegó y por razones obvias se estaba agarrando a la mesa por si a alguno de los tres les daba por hacer lo mismo que hizo el peliplateado. A medida que las clases fueron pasando, su agarre fue aflojando, aunque estaba seguro que Hayato seguía observándoles como un halcón.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo los tres Guardianes vieron como el chico nuevo intentaba coquetear con una de sus compañeras de clase y Souten les interrumpía llevándoselo por la oreja fuera del aula siendo seguidos por la otra chica, Shiori.

—Son divertidos, ¿cierto? —preguntó Takeshi sonriendo al grupo de tres que desaparecía de clase.

—Son peligrosos —afirmó Hayato—. Pueden pertenecer a alguna familia rival y estar actuando para luego matar a  _Jūdaime._

Tsuna vio como el Guardián de la Lluvia reía pero sus ojos se entrecerraron hacía la puerta, sabiendo que Takeshi no había pensado en eso hasta que Hayato lo comentó.

—No creo que sea eso —murmuró Tsuna—. Si fueran detrás de nosotros hubiera habido alguna indicación de ello,  **siempre** la hay.

Los tres Guardianes recordaron las veces que tuvieron encontronazos con distintos mafiosos, incluso entre ellos. Sin duda su Jefe tenía razón pero eso no quitaba el hecho que no pudieran vigilarles... Por si de verdad eran de una familia rival.

—Se han ido a la azotea, ¿vamos a presentarnos? —la voz de Kyōko Sasagawa les sacó de sus cavilaciones—. Estoy segura que agradecerán el tener a alguien que quiera hacerles un tour.

—Y debemos presentarnos nosotros para ello, ¿por? —menospreció Hayato nada feliz por tener a esos cerca de su Jefe.

—No tienes que hacerlo sino quieres —replicó Hana.

Extrañadas por el comportamiento de los tres, Hana y Kyōko fueron detrás de los tres alumnos nuevos dejándoles almorzando en el aula.

_—|—_

El final de las clases había llegado y Tsuna vio como Shiori y Kyōko habían congeniado a la perfección mientras Hana, Souten y Shippo —éste último observando a las niñas, y se atrevía a decir niños, de reojo— esperaban a que terminasen de hablar para poder irse cada uno a su casa.

Como siempre hacían, Tsuna, Takeshi y Hayato esperaron a las dos —Kyōko y Hana— para dirigirse a Nami-kō a buscar a Ryōhei, ya que Hibari siempre desaparecía antes de que ellos apareciesen ahí. Los tres Guardianes estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos hasta que los murmullos de sorpresa sonaron en el aula.

—¿Habéis visto?

—¿Quién demonios tiene tanto dinero como para tener una limusina?

—¡Joder! Ojalá me vinieran a mí a buscar en una.

Los susurros, no sólo atrajo a los tres Guardianes Vongola sino también a los tres nuevos y a Kyōko junto a Hana, siendo Shippo el que exclamara—: ¡Por qué demonios ha venido él a buscarnos!

Souten se encogió de hombros, frunciendo el ceño al ver a un hombre alto de cabello cortos de color negro, ojos verdes bosque y vestido con un caro traje saliendo de la limusina.

—Puede que  _Sensei_ salga más tarde del trabajo y por eso él venga a buscarnos —sugirió Shiori parpadeando con sorpresa.

Ese comentario hizo que todos voltearan a verla con los ojos abiertos como platos al reconocer el hombre que acababa de salir de la limusina, Eiki Ozawa, uno de los hombres más ricos de Japón y que se rumoreaba que vivía en Tokio, se encontraba en Namimori, delante de Nami-chū.

—Es mi tío —dijo Shippo con total normalidad pero con un deje de nerviosismo ante la sádica sonrisa de Souten.

—Me parece genial que haya venido a buscarnos —Souten abrió la ventana con fuerza y gritó—: ¡OZAWA-SAN! —al tener su atención que se mostró al dirigir su mirada hacia ellos y enarcando una ceja, Souten dijo—: ¡Shippo estaba siendo un–!

—¡Ahora bajamos, Eiki-oji!

Agarrando a Shiori de la mano y manteniendo un fuerte agarre en la boca de Souten, Shippo se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su tío esperándoles. Para sorpresa de todos, Ozawa se apartó al ver que Shippo no había calculado muy bien la frenada y los tres cayeron de bruces dentro de la limusina.

—Pero no tienen el mismo apellido.

—Es posible que Ozawa-sama tenga una hermana y al casarse haya cambiado el apellido al del marido.

—¿Crees que alguien como Ozawa-sama dejaría que un nombre cualquiera sustituyera al suyo?

Y así empezaron nuevamente los murmullos entre los estudiantes, mientras, Tsuna observaba a Reborn —quien había estado en el aula desde que la conmoción empezó— y lo que veía no le gustaba nada. Reborn estaba frunciendo el ceño como si lo que estuviera viendo no le encajara en su mente.

—Eso es imposible —Tsuna oyó a Reborn murmurar—. Ella sólo tiene un hermano pequeño, no tiene hermanos mayores y no se apellida Ozawa.

Tsuna enarcó una ceja sin entender los susurros de su Tutor.  _«Esto sólo parecen problemas….»_

—¿Reborn?


	2. Pasado, Parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: KHR! © Akira Amano-sensei e Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.  
> Palabras: 2300.

… _no […] en cuanto sucedió esto […] decidí que escribirnos sería el mejor método de contacto…_

* * *

Reborn había estado observando al trío que se había presentado como nuevos alumnos, al principio había entrado en shock al escuchar que el chico se apellidaba Higurashi y le entró—se atrevía a decir—miedo, después hizo los cálculos y vio que era imposible. Ella tenía 23 años, dos menos que él, y el niño 15; si se hacían los cálculos correspondientes…. Ella debería de haberlo tenido cuando tenía 8 años, y eso era imposible, así que sólo quedaba una opción: adopción. Y siendo sinceros, eso le quitaba un gran peso de encima.

El Asesino a Sueldo se había pasado el resto del día observando a su Dame-Alumno y al hijo de ella, vio con extrema complacencia el cuidado que tenían los dos Guardianes hacia los nuevos alumnos. Si fueran asesinos contratados por una familia rival—que no lo eran porque ella era civil—ahora mismo podrían estar luchando por la supervivencia, y le agradaba que tuvieran cuidado, pero también le desagradaba el que Tsuna no insistiera más en relacionarse con ellos. Si lo hicieran, a él le sería mucho más fácil encontrar la información que quería—eso no quería decir que no fuera a ser fácil obtenerla.

" _Siempre que la miraba, aunque intentase resistirse, se perdía en su mirada azul-grisácea. Era inevitable, ella le intoxicaba como ninguna otra mujer lograba tal proeza, y eso que había estado con muchas. Lo había hablado con su Jefe y éste se había reído y le había dado unas pequeñas vacaciones para que pudiera pensar._

— _¿Asesino a Sueldo?_

_Su rostro desconcertado al anunciarle cual era su trabajo le hizo gracia, mucha en realidad. Él no entendía el por qué le extrañaba eso, al fin y al cabo, era la profesión que mejor le sentaba, ¿no?_

— _Vaya, sabía que la carrera en la que estamos no era la tuya pero de aquí a ser un asesino a sueldo….—había murmurado con un sonrojo al escuchar su risa ronca—…. Si soy sincera, te había imaginado en magisterio._

— _¿Profesor? ¿Yo? —fue su réplica sorprendida—. ¿Me has visto cara de profesor?_

— _No —dijo cruzándose de brazos y resoplando—. Te he visto como tutor personal, no te imagino en una clase aguantando a un montón de críos berreando o adolescentes hormonales._

_Ambos habían reído en eso y él no pudo resistirse en inclinarse y besarla castamente, probando cual era su reacción hacía sus avances. Quería saber qué pensaría ella en tener una relación más íntima que la de amigos, y la respuesta le encantó._

_Ella se había sonrojado tanto que él pensaba que iba a desmayarse pero en lugar de ocurrir eso, ella acercó su rostro al suyo y le devolvió el beso. No necesitó más indicación para saber que sus avances eran bienvenidos._

— _Me han dado un mes de vacaciones —le susurró al oído antes de llevársela a alguna aula vacía de la universidad para más privacidad."_

Reborn salió de sus recuerdos al ver la conmoción que empezaba a formarse en el aula de su Dame-Alumno y no dudó ni un segundo en ir a ver el por qué de tal cosa.

Cuando llegó al aula, el Asesino a Sueldo vio a todos los alumnos—incluido el suyo—mirando por la ventana y susurrando sobre un tal Eiki Ozawa, que si no recordaba mal…. Ése hombre era uno de los empresarios con que Vongola hacía negocios—fuera de la mafia, claro—y  _Nono_ quería presentárselo a Tsuna mientras estuviera en Namimori; ya que una vez volviera a Tokio, sería difícil de localizar. Ozawa sólo aparecía cuando le convenía y no se metía en los negocios de nadie, por esa razón era alguien que a Vongola le gustaba.

Un socio que aceptaba los negocios sin cuestionar era algo con que todos en la mafia querían, y Vongola tenía suerte en tenerle.

—Es mi tío —dijo Shippo con total normalidad pero con un deje de nerviosismo ante la sádica sonrisa de Souten.

Reborn miró a Shippo extrañado.  _«¿Su tío?»_

—Me parece genial que haya venido a buscarnos —Souten abrió la ventana con fuerza y gritó—: ¡OZAWA-SAN! —al tener su atención que se mostró al dirigir su mirada hacia ellos y enarcando una ceja, Souten dijo—: ¡Shippo estaba siendo un–!

—¡Ahora bajamos, Eiki-oji!

El ex Arcobaleno observó como Shippo se llevaba a rastras a las otras dos y caía estrepitosamente dentro de la limusina. Reborn estaba tan sorprendido que no notó lo rápido que el adolescente de cabello cobrizo llegó a la entrada de Nami-chū.

"— _¿Mi familia? —había preguntado Reborn._

— _Sí, yo te he presentado a la mía —ella se sentó con poca gracia en el sofá del apartamento que él tenía alquilado para la misión y ahora sus vacaciones—. A mi hermano pequeño, a mi madre y a mi abuelo, tengo derecho a conocer a la tuya, ¿no?_

_Sonriendo astutamente, Reborn desvió la conversación al empezar a besarla en el cuello."_

—Eso es imposible —Reborn estaba que rabiaba, ella no sabía mentir—. Ella sólo tiene un hermano pequeño, no tiene hermanos mayores y no se apellida Ozawa.

—¿Reborn?

El Asesino a Sueldo miró a su alumno y se calmó, debía calmarse porque ahora les debía una explicación. Sabía que la híper intuición de Tsuna no dejaría que esto pasara como si no fuera nada.

—Vayamos a buscar a Ryōhei y en casa os lo explico.

Tsuna, Hayato y Takeshi vieron a Reborn desaparecer por una de sus múltiples trampillas y suspiraron, al menos obtendrían respuestas de su extraño comportamiento.

…

" _A sus 20 años, Reborn ya era conocido como un Asesino a Sueldo de fama mundial muchas familias le contrataban para los trabajos sucios pero él sólo le era fiel a una, y esa era Vongola. Nono Vongola era quien le había visto evolucionar y le había apoyado en su carrera por eso se comprometió a que Vongola siempre tendría prioridad sobre las otras familias._

_Así que no era extraño que él dejara un trabajo si Vongola le llamaba, y esa vez no fue la excepción. Le gustaba la perfección, por eso su fama era tan grande, pero el deber ganaba a la perfección y esa era la razón por la que se encontraba en el despacho de Timoteo de Vongola; éste tenía un nuevo trabajo para él._

— _¿He de ir a Tokio? —preguntó al ver la ubicación de su objetivo._

— _Sí —Nono suspiró entristecido—, es una lástima que Adelpho nos haya traicionado así._

— _Hn —Reborn siguió ojeando la misión que le era entregada y vio, para su gran desagrado, que tendría que asistir a la universidad—. ¿Por qué? —siseó._

_Timoteo se rio y dijo—: Debes divertirte un poco más, y pienso que esto será perfecto._

_Sabiendo que sería una discusión perdida y que su objetivo estaba dando clases en la Universidad de Tokio, no le quedaba de otra que tragar su orgullo y volver a la universidad…. Y para peor, debería escoger medicina, ¿por qué un mafioso que traicionaba a su Familia daba clases de medicina? Su carrera, durante toda su vida, había sido matar, para qué querer salvar vidas ahora._

— _Está bien —acordó Reborn._

— _Perfecto —Timoteo le entregó todos los papeles necesarios y las llaves de su nuevo y temporal apartamento—, aquí tienes._

…

_Todo había sido relativamente sencillo, el traslado, la ubicación, todo atendía a sus comodidades…. Excepto la carrera que tendría que estudiar durante la pequeña temporada que estuviera en Japón, lo suyo no era la medicina; que poseyera la llama del sol no quería decir que fuera un apasionado de la medicina, al contrario, sabía lo justo para curarse heridas superficiales. Lo suyo era la ofensa, no la defensa._

_«Aburrido.» Fue su pensamiento al escuchar la conferencia que les estaba dando su objetivo, si no fuera porque llamaría mucho la atención ahora mismo estaría echándose un sueñecito._

— _No te gusta la medicina, ¿verdad?_

_La súbita voz hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos y mirara a la persona que estaba sentada a su lado, era una chica—dos años menor que él—y fuera de sus estándares. Era normalita, lo único que resaltaba un poco eran los ojos, se notaba que no era totalmente japonesa._

— _¿Qué te ha hecho ver eso? —fue su mordaz respuesta._

_Pensó que eso lograría disuadirla pero fue al contrario, ella se rio divertida de su respuesta._

— _¿Qué es tan gracioso? —siseó molesto._

— _Me has recordado a alguien —susurró ella al notar que habían llamado la atención del profesor—. Soy Kagome Higurashi._

_Reborn observó la mano tendida y enarcó una ceja._

— _No eres japonés, así que para qué usar costumbres japonesas —fue su simple respuesta._

_A partir de ese momento dónde estaba ella, estaba él y viceversa. Era la primera vez que tenía a una amiga, normalmente las mujeres se las llevaba a la cama pero eso no le había pasado en ningún momento por la cabeza estando con ella. Se divertía y, aunque pareciera mentira, empezaba a gozar de aprender medicina. Para él el proceso fue lento, mucho en realidad, aunque algunos compañeros temporales de facultad le preguntaban cómo lo había hecho y él siempre se encogía de hombros, porqué no había hecho nada._

_Sólo una amistad. La primera, si no contaba a Nono Vongola._

_Pero el día que empezó a temer llegó._

_Él tenía un trabajo y era el de eliminar a Adelpho, lo tenía todo calculado. Después de que las clases terminaran él acabaría con su vida, nadie sería testigo de nada y él podría seguir con su vida tranquilamente. Fue una lástima que las cosas no se adhiriesen al plan, por alguna razón Kagome se quedó hasta más tarde y le vio matando a Adelpho._

_Fue en ese momento, al ver el rostro en shock que ella mostró, que todos los sentimientos que creía haber suprimido, salieron a la superficie. Como buen profesional se fue sin dejar rastro, excepto a una testigo de la cual no sabía que iba a hacer._

_Llamó a Nono y se lo contó, desde el principio. Y Nono se rio de él y le dijo que tenía vacaciones._

_Él estaba, prácticamente, desnudándose sentimentalmente—cosa que no volvería a hacer en su vida—y su Jefe se reía de él, a carcajada limpia. Estaba estupefacto y enojado, tanto, que le colgó el teléfono y aceptó las vacaciones por el simple hecho de no querer ver a su Jefe por el momento._

_¿Infantil? Sí. ¿Necesario? También._

_A la mañana siguiente la muerte de Adelpho salió en las noticias pero de ella no se dijo nada, todo estaba ocurriendo como había planeado, era como si ella no le hubiera visto cometer el asesinato. Su primer pensamiento fue hablar con ella nada más tener un momento en la facultad._

_¿Cuál fue su sorpresa al hablarlo?_

_Ella pensaba que él sería mejor para la carrera de magisterio. Él, un asesino a sueldo, siendo un tutor en casa. Ambos se habían reído, y fue entonces que vio el porque a Nono le había parecido todo tan divertido. La verdad, es que era divertido y mucho. Él, un asesino a sueldo, enamorado de ella, una civil. Ella no era nada del otro mundo—comparada con las modelos, asesinas e hijas de mafiosos con las que se había acostado—pero siempre se perdía en su mirada, cuando ella reía él reía. Ella, todo su ser, le intoxicaba como ninguna otra había logrado hacer._

_Quiso mostrárselo. Quería saber si estaba bien subir de nivel su amistad._

_Y lo hicieron._

_Si era sincero consigo mismo, era la primera relación seria que tenía. Durante el mes de vacaciones había hecho todo lo posible para dejarla marcada de la misma forma que ella le había marcado. Todo estaba yendo a la perfección, hasta que el día en volver a Italia llegó._

— _No pongas esa cara, Reborn —dijo Kagome con una sonrisa—. Tienes mi número de teléfono y sabes donde vivo, podemos vernos y mantenernos en contacto siempre que quieras._

— _No habrá otros —fue su cortante respuesta ignorando el hecho que estaba siendo grosero._

— _Voy a esperarte —Kagome le cogió de las manos y se las acercó a su mejilla—. Ya sea porque vuelvas a Japón o porque me lleves a Italia contigo, estaré esperándote y ningún otro me hará quererle como te quiero a ti. Siempre serás el único, Reborn._

_Si era sincero consigo mismo, eso le había tranquilizado un poco. La conocía y sabía a la perfección que ella no sabía mentir porque todo lo que hacía, lo hacía poniendo todo su corazón en ello._

— _Voy a volver, eso no lo dudes —Reborn le dio una sonrisa picara—, pero será para llevarte conmigo a Italia._

_Y la promesa la sellaron con un acalorado beso que terminó con Reborn llevándosela a los baños públicos."_

Bianchi, que había escuchado lo que estaba contándoles Reborn a los sucesores de Vongola, se puso blanca. El amor de su vida, el hombre con el que había soñado día tras día, parecía que él ya tenía su propio amor.

—Ella…. Ella sabe de la maldición —preguntó Bianchi con un nudo en la garganta.

—No —Reborn suspiró al ver el desengaño en el rostro de Bianchi—, en cuanto sucedió esto —Reborn señaló su cuerpo con desdén y continuó—: Decidí que escribirnos sería el mejor método de contacto.

—¿Sabe que estas en Namimori? —preguntó Tsuna—. ¿Es por eso que Minagawa-san, Tsumura-san y Higurashi-san están en Nami-chū?

—No —Reborn negó con la cabeza—. Ella sigue pensando que estoy en Italia, es más, en cuanto  _Nono_ me dio la misión de entrenarte le dije que sería mejor dejar de contactar, ya que tenía trabajo y sería peligroso. Tanto para ella como para ti, Tsuna.

—Entonces, ¿qué hace en Namimori? —preguntó Hayato.

—Si la información que he recolectado hasta ahora es verídica —Reborn suspiró—, ella está aquí por los negocios de Eiki Ozawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón, perdón, no la he olvidado ni nada, es más, la tengo casi terminada (son 6 capítulos en total *3*).  
> Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de PPF.


	3. Pasado y Presente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: KHR! © Akira Amano-sensei e Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.  
> Palabras: 2303.

_¿De que conocías a ese enano?_

* * *

Al día siguiente los ánimos en la casa Sawada no eran los mejores. Bianchi no estaba de humor, Reborn estaba pensativo y Tsuna observaba a su tutor; al notar la tensión que había, los niños no hacían escándalo y se mantenían en completo silencio. Nana les observaba a todos con preocupación, la noche anterior Bianchi había ido a su habitación y la había estado consolando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, después, al despertarse todos, Nana había intentado sacar algo de información de Reborn o Tsuna y ambos mantuvieron sus bocas cerradas herméticamente.

Suspirando en derrota, Nana les dejó hacer y decidió llevarse a los niños de paseo mientras los otros tres arreglaban sus diferencias.

Cuando los cuatro se fueron, dos de los tres que se quedaron en la casa se miraron entre ellos y después posaron sus ojos sobre Reborn, observando en la gran concentración con la que se encontraba.

—¿Y si nosotros también salimos a que nos de el aire? —sugirió Tsuna.

Bianchi se levantó y se fue hacia la puerta, esperando a que los otros dos se unan a ella. Reborn, aún metido en sus pensamientos, se levantó y se puso junto a Tsuna, esperando a que abriera el camino.

 _«Será un día largo.»_  Pensó Tsuna suspirando.

…

El paseo fue en relativo silencio, ninguno de los dos decía nada y Tsuna lo entendía. Bianchi había ido tras un hombre que desde un principio no iba a ser suyo y encima éste no le había dicho nada; y Reborn, lo más probable, es que continuara repasando la información que había obtenido de Ozawa y Higurashi.

Los dos tenían mucho en la cabeza y Tsuna estaba en medio sin saber que hacer….

—¡Hey, Sawada!

Tsuna se dio la vuelta sin reconocer la voz de quien le llamaba, ya que lo lógico era que dijeran "Hey, Dame-Tsuna" y no el grito que acababa de oír, y se sorprendió al ver a Higurashi saludándole y con su madre detrás. Cuando su mirada se posó en la mujer, a Tsuna se le cortó el aire. Que él recordara, Reborn la había descrito con los ojos de color azul-grisáceo, pero no eran así…. Al menos, uno no era así. La mujer tenía un ojo color verde esmeralda y el otro del descrito por Reborn.

Al parecer la sorpresa no fue sólo suya, Reborn también parecía sorprendido, aunque sólo alguien con el ojo entrenado—y él, gracias a su híper intuición—podría notarlo.

—Que casualidad el encontrarnos, Sawada —dijo Shippo con una sonrisa.

—S-Sí —tartamudeo Tsuna, no acostumbrado a que le hablaran chicos que no fueran sus Guardianes.

Aún con su sonrisa estampada en el rostro, Shippo cogió la mano de su madre y dijo—: Ella es mi madre, Kagome Higurashi.

Se notaba de lejos que Shippo la adoraba, los tres lo habían notado desde lejos porque ningún adolescente a esa edad le gusta pasear con su madre, siempre intentan estar con sus amigos; a cualquier hora. Y lo primero que había hecho Shippo había sido presentarla.

—¡ _Sensei_! —la voz de Minagawa sonó excitada—. He encontrado un herbolario.

—Me ha hecho recorrer la ciudad entera,  _Sensei_ —llegó la voz quejumbrosa de Tsumura con un resoplido.

—Eso es genial, Shiori-chan —dijo la madre de Shippo con entusiasmo—. Ahora si que podré comprar las semillas que me faltan para el jardín.

—Mamá —Shippo se quejó agarrándose a la mano de Kagome e intentando llevarla a rastras—, me habías prometido ir a comprar un helado y después al parque de atracciones.

—Está bien, está bien. Iremos al parque de atracciones y después al herbolario —Kagome miró a los dos adolescentes para ver si había objeción y al no encontrar ninguna continuó—: ¿Queréis uniros? —preguntó a Tsuna, Reborn y Bianchi.

—No, gracias.

—Sí.

Bianchi y Reborn contestaron a la vez, dejando a los demás en duda de que iban a hacer y, como ellos eran tres, Reborn decidió que Tsuna fuera el que desempatara.

Tsuna empezó a sudar a mares. Tenía dos opciones, o decía que no favoreciendo a Bianchi o decía que sí favoreciendo a Reborn. La elección no era fácil, eligiera lo que eligiera uno de los dos le haría pagar la contrariedad, ahora la pregunta era: ¿qué prefería? ¿Comer la comida envenenada de Bianchi o sufrir de un horrible entrenamiento espartano?

La respuesta era obvia.

Tsuna estaba seguro que sobreviviría a la comida de Bianchi pero dudaba sobrevivir al entrenamiento espartano de Reborn.

—Me encantaría ir —susurró al notar los ojos de Bianchi intentando agujerear su cabeza.

El paseo hacia el parque de atracciones fue agradable, Shippo y Shiori eran fáciles de tratar y Tsuna había hecho amistad fácilmente con ellos. Souten, muy al contrario, parecía estar alerta a cualquier movimiento que hiciera Shippo. Reborn y Bianchi habían estado caminando al lado de Kagome, vigilando a los adolescentes.

Por el camino se encontraron a Gokudera y Yamamoto, ambos habían sido invitados nada más saber que eran amigos de Tsuna y, como era de esperar, el Guardián de la Lluvia había congeniado a la perfección con ellos, del mismo modo podía decirse del Guardián de la Tormenta, aún que era un poco reticente, había encontrado un alma gemela en Shiori con lo oculto. Ambos disfrutaban de las bestias míticas, los UMA, y todo lo que se pudiera considerar paranormal.

—Shippo —la voz tranquila pero de advertencia de Kagome había llamado la atención de todos y miraron al mencionado, quien había empezado a dirigirse hacia un grupo de mujeres adultas.

—¡Tú! —la voz de enojo de Souten hizo que Shippo volviera al lugar que debería de estar.

—¿E-Eso es normal? —preguntó Tsuna a Shiori.

—Más de lo que nos gustaría —suspiró Shiori—. Shippo está en edad de crecimiento y…. Bueno, sus hormonas están más alteradas de lo normal.

Después de eso, no hubo más complicaciones y llegaron a su destino sin contratiempos. Los seis adolescentes se dirigieron a distintas atracciones, con Bianchi siguiéndoles de cerca ya que había notado que Reborn quería hablar con la mujer. En otras circunstancias no se hubiera dado por vencida—léase, si la mujer no fuera civil—pero como sabía que podría írsele de las manos y terminar perjudicando más a su familia, y, muy probablemente, ganándose el odio de su amado, decidió que una derrota digna era mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

Reborn y Kagome se sentaron en un banco desde donde veían a la perfección a los adolescentes. El silencio en el que estaban sumidos era tranquilizante y para nada incómodo, aunque Reborn quería empezar el interrogatorio por primera vez no sabía por donde empezar.

—Suele decirse que la gente cambia con el tiempo —dijo Kagome rompiendo el cómodo silencio en el que estaban—, pero nunca imaginé que tanto.

La mirada que ella le dio fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que ella le reconocía, y si no hubiera sido por la mirada hubiera sido por sus palabras.

—¿Una maldición? —preguntó ella curiosa—. He visto algunas, pero esta es la primera que veo que logra devolver al objetivo a su infancia.

—¿Has visto algunas? —preguntó Reborn con una ceja enarcada.

—Sí, vivo…. Bueno, vivía en un santuario y siendo la  _miko_ he visto algunas maldiciones, muchas eran psicológicas pero otras eran verdaderas.

—Cierto, eres la sacerdotisa del Santuario Higure —dijo Reborn pensativo, almacenando esa información para más tarde—. ¿Ozawa?

Kagome sonrió sabiendo que ese tema saldría tarde o temprano, Reborn siempre había sido directo.

—Eiki es un amigo de la familia —empezó Kagome—. Cuando terminé mí licenciatura…. No, fue antes —rectificó—. Unos dos meses después de que volvieras a Italia, Eiki se presentó en mi casa y me ofreció trabajo como médico de su empresa. Resulta que el anterior doctor hizo algo que le desagrado y tuvo que despedirlo, por eso me buscó y bueno, no me negué.

»La medicina me gusta y poder empezar a trabajar en ello fue fantástico, eso me ayudó a terminar la licenciatura mucho antes de lo esperado y a adentrarme en el mundo laboral. Fue en esa época cuando Shippo y las niñas entraron en mi vida, quise escribirte para contarte sobre ello pero me abstuve, ya tenías mucho con tú trabajo y pensé que lo mejor sería presentártelos cuando volvieras por aquí —Kagome hizo una pausa—. Y bueno, hace un año dijiste que lo mejor sería dejar de escribirnos y…. La verdad es que la relación duró más de lo que me había esperado.

Siendo sincero, él pensaba lo mismo. Las relaciones a largas distancias solían romperse, algunas seguían en pie, como era el claro ejemplo de Nana e Iemitsu, pero eran pocas.

—Tus ojos —Reborn la obligó a mirarle de frente—, ¿qué les ha pasado?

—Creo que eso es una historia para otro momento, ¿no crees?

—¡Mamá, mamá! —Shippo llegó corriendo y se abalanzó sobre ella—. ¡Hemos entrado en la casa del terror! ¡Ha sido genial!

Reborn enarcó una ceja ante eso, pareciéndole extraño que su Dame-Alumno, con lo miedica que era, entrase a una de esas atracciones. Pero mirándole de cerca, Tsuna había sido emocionalmente obligado a entrar.

Después de eso habían estado paseando y cumpliendo con las cosas que Shippo quería, durante toda la experiencia sólo había un pensamiento que pasó por la mente de Reborn:  _«Mocoso malcriado.»_

—A sido una lástima que mi primo no pudiera unirse —comentó Kagome antes de que se separaran para ir a sus casas.

—¿Tu primo vive aquí? —preguntó Reborn acordándose que ella una vez le comentó que tenía un primo dos años menor que su hermano pequeño.

—Sí, he estado visitándole a él y a Ayaka-oba mientras hemos estado en Namimori —murmuró pensativa—. Le he visto algo más serio de lo normal…. Me preguntó que es lo que le habrá salido mal.

—Será mejor que vayamos volviendo a casa —dijo Bianchi—,  _mamma_  estará esperándonos.

—Cierto, y yo he de ir al herbolario antes de que me cierren —murmuró Kagome observando lo tarde que se les había hecho—. Ha sido un placer el conoceros.

—¡Nos vemos mañana en la escuela! —dijo Shippo antes de empezar a correr con Souten detrás gritándole lo infantil que estaba siendo.

Shiori hizo una reverencia y fue a seguir a sus dos amigos, para vigilar que no hicieran algo que causase problemas a su Tutora.

—¿Crees que podríamos….? —Kagome se detuvo buscando la palabra adecuada pero al no encontrarla suspiró y dijo—: ¿….Continuar donde lo dejamos?

Reborn sonrió observando a su Dame-Alumno junto a sus dos Guardianes y Bianchi yendo en dirección a la residencia Sawada.

—En ningún momento me pasó por la cabeza que lo habíamos dejado —fue su simple respuesta antes de unirse a Tsuna y los demás.

—|—

Una vez llegaron a su casa temporal del herbolario y Kagome había atendido a su jardín de hierbas medicinales añadiendo las nuevas semillas que había comprado, Shippo, Shiori y Souten arrastraron a Kagome hacia la cocina y la obligaron a tomar asiento, una vez hecho, ellos arrastraron las sillas para estar cerca de su Tutora.

—¿De que conocías a ese enano? —preguntó Shippo curioso.

—Ése enano se llama Reborn —dijo Kagome con tono de reproche—, y si te hubieras fijado mejor, hubieras notado que está recuperándose de una maldición.

Los ojos de los tres adolescentes se abrieron en sorpresa y esperaron impacientes a que ella se explicara.

—Ya sabéis que cuando el pozo se cerró yo continué con mi vida —Kagome sonrió con nostalgia—. Me aceptaron en la Universidad de Tokio y ahí le conocí, la brusquedad que me mostró cuando intenté hablar con él me recordó mucho a la que Inuyasha mostraba pero luego vi que no era nada, pero absolutamente nada, parecido a él.

»Estuvo un mes en Tokio, un mes en el que nos conocimos y, bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y podéis imaginaros el resto —los tres adolescentes asintieron—. Me ayudó mucho más de lo que Ayumi, Yūka y Eri pudieron hacer, gracias a él pude olvidar todo el dolor sufrido en el otro lado del pozo, pero al pasar el mes el tuvo que volver a Italia y nos comunicábamos mediante teléfono; a los dos años empezaron las cartas y las llamadas cesaron —Kagome suspiró.

»Si soy sincera pensé que todo iba a terminar en poco, las cartas duraron dos años más, hasta que hará un año me escribió diciendo que para mí seguridad sería mejor dejar de escribirnos. Ahí fue cuando pensé que ya había terminado —Kagome se miró las manos nerviosa—, pero no tuve el valor de empezar una nueva relación con nadie. Él no había dicho claramente que "terminábamos" simplemente que cuando fuera seguro ya volvería a escribir o, en el mejor de los casos, a llamar, y yo le había prometido que le esperaría….

—¿Otra vez prometiendo esperar? —se quejó Shippo—. También le prometiste eso a Bakayasha y mira como a terminado, él con esa bruja de Kikyō.

—¡Shippo! —Kagome le amonestó.

—Y dónde entramos nosotros —preguntó Shiori—, ¿estábamos contigo cuando le conociste?

—No —negó Kagome—, vosotros aparecisteis dentro del pozo al poco que yo empezara a acomodarme como médico de la empresa de Onii-san.

—Qué harás ahora —Souten observó a quien había estado criándola hasta ahora con seriedad.

Sabiendo que quería decir, Kagome les sonrió y dijo—: Ya veremos donde nos lleva esto, de momento tendré que hablar con Onii-san para que sepa de todo ello.

—Por cierto —murmuró Shiori pensativa—, ¿cuál es su trabajo?

—¿Por? —preguntó divertida.

—Os dejasteis de escribir porque él quería mantenerte a salvo —se explicó Shiori—, en qué trabaja para tener que protegerte.

—Ah, por eso —la diversión de Kagome aumentó—. Es un Asesino a Sueldo.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamaron los tres adolescentes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí tercer capítulo~ Perdonad por la tardanza pero estoy bastante ocupada y, como está explicado en mi perfil, no tengo tiempo de escribir ni de actualizar. Bueno, de éste short fic quedan tres capítulos más y ya se habrá terminado~ Para mis otras historias... estoy trabajando en ellas, he empezado CDE en una libreta que es sólo para fics (la compre expresamente para esto) y en cuanto pueda (empezaré hoy mientras tenga el ordenador) iré reescribiendo las historias que tengo empezadas.
> 
> Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de PPF.


	4. Presente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Autora: Nyanko1827.
> 
> Disclaimer: KHR! © Akira Amano-sensei e Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.
> 
> N/A: Leed las notas finales, por favor.
> 
> Palabras: 2204.

… _Bocchan […] como único hijo de Kagome-sama es su deber asistir…_

* * *

Como todos los días, Kagome se levantaba y se preparaba para el día de trabajo que la esperaba. Después de haber terminado con su ritual de la mañana, fue a despertar a sus tres protegidos, las dos niñas eran fáciles de despertar—aunque no lo pareciera, Souten era una chica mañanera—, en cambio, a Shippo siempre se le pegaban las sabanas. Le pasaba como a su madre, el chico no era alguien que le sentara muy bien ser despertado temprano y sin haber recibido sus merecidas horas de sueño.

Cuando los tres adolescentes estuvieron listos, Kagome los llevó hacia Nami-chū. Allí, sus tres protegidos, se reunieron con el grupo de Tsuna, junto a Kyōko y Hana, y Reborn decidió esperarse en la puerta junto con ella.

—¿Podrás recordarles que hoy no podré recogerles? —Kagome le preguntó a Reborn, cuando éste enarcó una ceja, elaboró—: Tengo una reunión con Eiki y no sé cuando va a terminar. He de ayudarle a organizar un encuentro que ha planeado con uno de sus socios y terminar de revisar los almacenes de mi consulta.

—¿Llegarás a tu casa para cenar? —preguntó divertido ante el resoplido que ella soltó.

—No creo pero eso ya lo tengo cubierto.

—Estoy seguro que Nana-san le gustará tenerles en casa, y más si son amigos de Tsuna.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, pero no creo que funcione —Kagome suspiró—. Shippo da mucho más trabajo del que aparenta.

—Algo he oído de Tsumura.

—Gracias, de verdad pero mejor si están en casa —Kagome se agachó a su altura y le besó la mejilla—. Hanon sabe perfectamente como manipularle.

Reborn la vio marchar suspirando al ver su plan hecho añicos, con lo fácil que hubiera sido inmiscuirse en su vida si los tres adolescentes se hubieran quedado en la residencia Sawada por una noche, para saber si había habido algún oponente que hubiera intentado desbancarle de su legitimo lugar. Confiaba en ella, de verdad, aunque ayudaba el que no supiera mentir pero era buena y sabía que a la mínima que ella notara que él no estaba interesado, le haría daño y no quería eso porque significaría más oportunidad hacia otros posibles rivales.

—Citas con este cuerpo serán imposibles —murmuró hastiado—, y tenerla para recordarle a quien le pertenece su corazón tampoco es posible con este estúpido cuerpo.

—|—

Kagome observó el gran edificio que se presentaba ante ella, aunque lo hubiera visto millones de veces desde que empezó a trabajar aún le costaba hacerse a la idea que ella trabajaba ahí. Eiki Ozawa, o más comúnmente conocido como Sesshōmaru para los amigos—aunque él dijera que no tenía amigos—cercanos. La primera vez que él se presentó ante ella un gran peso la inundó, después de haberse hecho a la idea que no volvería a verles y que podía seguir adelante—con Reborn—, él aparecía.

Ella acababa de prometerse—si podía llamarse así—con Reborn, le había prometido esperarle y si Sesshōmaru estaba por Tokio, lo más normal es que también estuviera  **él**.

Inuyasha.

Si Inuyasha estaba en este tiempo, si había sobrevivido 500 años, ¿cómo iba a explicarle la promesa que había hecho a otro hombre? No podía, es más, no quería. Amaba a Inuyasha, mucho, y lo había demostrado muchas veces pero… pero Reborn la hacía sentir única, a diferencia de Inuyasha. Él… Él sólo la hacía sentirse mal consigo misma, siempre pensando en que debía mejorar para poder igualar o sobrepasar a Kikyō, para mostrarle que era una mejor opción. Con Reborn no necesitaba hacerlo, con Reborn sólo necesitaba ser ella misma.

Así que la decisión no tardó mucho en hacerla, y estuvo conforme con reunirse con todos los demás.

Como era de esperar, Kōga y Ayame estaban juntos y esperando a una nueva incorporación a su familia. Ginta había encontrado un alma gemela en una loba del clan del norte y Hakkaku, quien en ese entonces seguía soltero, ahora estaba felizmente cortejando a una de sus mejores amigas, Ayumi. Ahí también se encontraba Jinenji, con quien trabajaba en la consulta, y, para su gran sorpresa y horror, Inuyasha junto a Kikyō. Ambos felizmente casados y esperando a un bebé.

Eso le había dolido. Mucho. Demasiado.

Inuyasha no le había dejado ni rechazarle, no le había dejado retractarse de la promesa, no le había dejado decirle que esa promesa había decidido decírsela a otro que era más digno que él.

Estaba dolida, furiosa, y todos lo notaron. El problema es que pensaron que era por razones distintas a las verdaderas. El único que pareció notar que esa furia y ese dolor no eran producidos por los celos, fue Sesshōmaru.

La reunión fue tensa, algo que no quería que sucediera pero las miradas de suficiencia que Kikyō le mandaba mientras se acariciaba su abultado vientre, le daban ganas de retorcerle el cuello a alguien y, curiosamente, ese alguien era Kikyō. A pesar de la tensión, la reunión fue bien. Estuvieron hablando de lo sucedido desde que ella les dejó hasta el día antes de que se reunieran, después ella les estuvo contando de sus días después de que el pozo se cerrase.

Les habló de que había empezado a trabajar como la  _miko_ del santuario de su familia, ganándose una seca burla de Kikyō que ignoró completamente, también les habló de la carrera que había decidido cursar, que interesó a Sesshōmaru y a Jinenji, del entrenamiento que había decidido impartirle a su hermano pequeño después de sentir  _reiki_  en él, y dejó el encuentro de Reborn para lo último.

Les contó con detalles el increíble mes que pasó junto a él, hubo momentos en los que Ayame y Moeko—la loba del clan del norte que estaba con Ginta—le pidieron detalles de los momentos íntimos que tuvieron y ella gozó mucho de contarlos, de dar detalles explícitos de los grandes momentos que él le había hecho pasar, pero gozó mucho más al ver los rostros de estupefacción de Inuyasha y Kikyō.

Le sentó tan bien el ver esos rostros desencajados, que no pudo soportar el decir—: ¿Sucede algo? —ahí ella se echó un mechón de cabello hacia atrás—. ¿Pensabas que iba estar eternamente esperándote? —en ese momento rodó los ojos—. Eso es muy iluso de tu parte, ¿no crees? —ella quedó tan genial en ese momento, ya que todo fue dicho con un tono de profesionalidad, que Ayame y Moeko empezaron a reírse a carcajada limpia, al poco se le unieron Kōga, Ginta y Hakkaku, Jinenji y Seshhōmaru sólo observaban con diversión.

Muchos podrían llamar ese acto como uno de despecho e infantilismo, y posiblemente así lo fuera, pero ella necesitaba sacar años de retención sin tener que usar  **esa**  palabra. Porque sabía que si ella decía  **eso** él pensaría que aún seguía enamorada de él, porque  **esa**  palabra era parte de su pasado, parte del amor por él que ya no sentía. Así que, en lugar de decir  _osuwari_ , decidió hacerles ver que no le importaba que estuvieran juntos. Que esa furia y ese dolor habían sido porque se le habían adelantado.

Cuando la reunión terminó, ella trabajaba para Sesshōmaru sustituyendo al anterior asistente de Jinenji, y a la vez hacía de secretaria de Eiki Ozawa, ya que la anterior había sido despedida por haber intentado colarse en la cama de Sesshōmaru. Se despidió de todos y empezó a irse con los lobos acompañándola pero Inuyasha no había soportado ese momento de humillación y tuvo que abrir la boca.

"— _Perra —"_ aún recuerda el odio en ese siseo _"—. Si tan increíble es ese amante tuyo, ¿por qué no le has traído aquí?"_

Como respuesta, ella sonrió zorrunamente y recuerda decir _"—: Porque es difícil tener a un Asesino a Sueldo en casa, ya sabes, siempre están ocupados con trabajos, por cierto, si queréis puedo ser la partera para el bebé, no me importa, sólo será otro niño en el mundo."_  Antes de que todo fuera a más Sesshōmaru les despidió mientras retenía a un colérico Inuyasha.

—¿Perdida en tus pensamientos de nuevo?

La voz de tenor de Sesshōmaru la sacó de sus pensamientos y ella sólo pudo sonreír como respuesta, sabía que él odiaba cuando ella empezaba a divagar con sus propios pensamientos.

—A sucedido algo —Sesshōmaru sentenció más que cuestionó.

—Sí —su sonrisa hablaba por ella misma—, he visto a Reborn de nuevo y sé el por qué perdimos contacto —la respuesta que obtuvo de su Jefe fue una ceja enarcada—. Al parecer fue maldecido, una maldición que no había visto nunca, todo a de decirse.

—Hn.

—Pero será mejor que empecemos, ¿cierto? —Kagome sacó un montón de papeles y se los presentó a Sesshōmaru—. Aquí está todo lo relacionado con la fiesta que habrá para tus socios, y, al parecer, Timoteo-sama quiere presentarte a su heredero en el evento.

—|—

Reborn observó con atención a la Décima Generación—que ahora estaban compuestos por Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi y Ryōhei junto a Kyōko y Hana—y a los tres nuevos alumnos charlando animadamente mientras se dirigían a sus respectivas casas. En una de las intersecciones se encontraron con una mujer de cabellos blancos como la nieve y ojos plateados, iba vestida con un  _kimono_  simple de color purpura con estampado blanco de copos de nieve, atado en su cintura había un  _obi_  de color negro.

—¡Hanon-san! —exclamó emocionada Shiori mientras los otros dos la seguían más pausadamente—. ¿Hoy va a quedarse con nosotros?

—Exactamente,  _Jōchan_ —Hanon se inclinó ante los tres—, es un gusto volver a verles.

—¿Y dónde está mamá? —Shippo la miró cruzándose de brazos.

—Mi Señora está ocupada ahora mismo —Hanon se enderezó—, al parecer las cosas se complicaron y se la necesita en la compañía.

—Mañana nos hará el desayuno, ¿cierto? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—No es muy probable,  _Bocchan_ —Hanon evitó la mirada de los tres adolescentes—. El Señor ha pedido que se quede hasta el final del turno de mañana.

—¿EH? —exclamó Shippo—. Eiki-oji no puede hacer eso.

Reborn se erizó ante eso, no es que no confiase en Kagome, más bien no confiaba en cualquier hombre cerca de ella y lo peor de esto, es que en este momento no podía hacer nada por culpa de su cuerpo.  _«Ya podría recuperar con más rapidez mi cuerpo.»_

—Además —la voz de Hanon acalló las quejas de Shippo—, la Señora ha pedido que les prepare para mañana.

Los tres adolescentes miraron a Hanon sin entender hasta que a Shippo se le erizó el pelo y con el brazo extendido y señalando a la mujer de cabello blanco, exclamó—: ¡Sabes que no me gustan esas fiestas!

Shiori y Souten abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al entender que estaba sucediendo pero decidieron mantenerse al margen, si su  _Sensei_ había pedido que asistieran, asistirían, por las buenas o por las malas pero lo harían.

— _Bocchan_ —Hanon empezó con voz tranquila—, como único hijo de Kagome-sama es su deber asistir.

—¡Por eso no debería asistir! —replicó Shippo—. Eiki-oji no debería obligarme a asistir cuando no soy yo quien heredará todo lo suyo, es a mamá a quien ha nombrado como su heredera.

La Décima Generación y Reborn observaban el intercambio de palabras con los ojos abiertos, notando como una neblina empezaba a envolver a Shippo; Hanon se alarmó al ver que la noticia estaba afectándole más de lo que esperaba y decidió que debía calmarle antes de que la ilusión se cancelara. Observando a las dos adolescentes, Hanon vio que estaban igual de alarmadas al ver que a Shippo estaba fallándole su ilusión.

—Debe calmarse,  _Bocchan_  —Hanon se acercó a Shippo y le puso una mano en el hombro—. Entiendo que no le gusten esas fiestas, son aburridas y los niños de su edad siempre le evitan por no compartir sangre con Kagome-sama —Hanon sonrió apaciblemente al ver a Shippo calmarse—, pero si no asiste, Kagome-sama me ha ordenado quemarle  **eso**.

Shippo palideció y Souten y Shiori empezaron a reírse, una entre dientes y la otra a carcajadas, su Tutora era la única que sabía dónde el Zorro escondía sus cosas, daba igual que cada día cambiase el escondite, Kagome siempre lo encontraba.

El Joven Kitsune se vio en apuros, o asistía a un aburrido encuentro entre socios de Sesshōmaru y soportaba las críticas de los otros niños  _yōkai_ que asistirían o corría el riesgo de perder su nuevo alijo de dulces. Le había costado sudor y lágrimas el poder ahorrar lo suficiente para comprar dulces que le durasen un mes, como mínimo. Vale, puede que sudor y lágrimas era exagerar pero… pero… había tenido que esforzarse mucho en engañar y sobornar a los adultos a su alrededor para poder obtener el dinero necesario… y ahora su  _Okaa-san_ le amenazaba con quemárselo todo… ¡TODO!

Hiperventilando y con los labios fruncidos, Shippo dijo—: Esta bien —su voz se volvió tenue—. Iré.

La derrota era palpable en la voz del Joven Zorro y todos, incluidos los sucesores de Vongola, la habían notado.

—¡Perfecto! —Hanon sonrió y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la casa temporal donde se estaban alojando—. Volvamos para poder empezar los preparativos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuarto capítulo y sólo dos para terminar~
> 
> Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de PPF.


	5. Presente y futuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: KHR! © Akira Amano-sensei e Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi-sensei.
> 
> N/A: Leed las notas finales para aclaraciones del capítulo.
> 
> Palabras: 2365.

… _se casaría con un humano, envejecería con él y moriría, dejando una descendencia que él tomaría bajo su protección pero esta vez no desaparecería de sus vidas…_

* * *

Tsuna observaba a su alrededor con fascinación mientras iba siguiendo al Noveno y a sus Guardianes. El día anterior Reborn les había comunicado el evento que iba a celebrarse para que  _Nono_ pudiera presentarle a él, junto a sus Guardianes, como heredero de Vongola; pero no la Vongola "mafiosa", sino la Vongola "comercial" como le había gustado llamarla. Al parecer, uno de los socios de la Vongola "comercial" era bastante influyente y era alguien que gustaba a muchos mafiosos por su forma de no cuestionar los sucesos a su alrededor. No era difícil de observar que muchos peleaban por asociarse con ese hombre pero que pocos lo conseguían, dentro de esos pocos se encontraban Cavallone y Vongola; razón por la cual Dino—y sus hombres—estaban acompañándoles.

Mirando a sus Guardianes, Tsuna notó la expectación—en Gokudera y Yamamoto—, la ignorancia—en Ryōhei, Lambo y Chrome—, la impaciencia entremezclada con la repulsión—en Hibari—y la diversión—en Mukuro. Estaba seguro que la mitad no sabía por qué estaban allí ya que habían sido sacados de la cama a altas horas de la madrugada y obligados a vestirse para irse pero le seguían e intentaban poner su mejor cara. Estaba muy agradecido por ello, era la primera vez que conocerían a socios de Vongola "comercial" y sabía que no podían actuar como si estuvieran conociendo a aliados mafiosos. Ahora iban a relacionarse con civiles—aunque ellos también lo fueron en su momento y seguían siéndolo hasta cierto punto—y debían contenerse, no podían haber "extremos" por parte de Ryōhei, ni "morder hasta la muerte" de Hibari, ni la "diversión" de Lambo, Yamamoto y Gokudera, y aún menos podía haber el "voy a poseer tu cuerpo para destruir la mafia" de Mukuro—aunque esto último había disminuido en gran cantidad.

Debían ser civiles y Reborn se había encargado de que a todos se les quedara grabado en la cabeza, quién actuara de forma no correcta e hiciera que  _Nono_ quedara mal ante su socio más preciado, iba a sufrir en sus manos. Reborn había dejado bien claro que el entrenamiento que habían recibido hasta ahora no sería nada comparado con el castigo que recibirían si no se comportaban.

Sólo de imaginarse el castigo que podría recibir el cuerpo le temblaba y empezaba a sudar, no entendía como un hombre en cuerpo de infante podía causarle tanto miedo…. No, sí que lo entendía, era imposible no temerle a Reborn….

—¿Sawada?

Tsuna se volteó y se encontró cara a cara con Shippo, ambos sorprendidos al verse en la misma fiesta, ninguno de los dos se esperaba encontrar en el mismo lugar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntaron ambos a la vez y, sonriendo con diversión, se encogieron de hombros antes de reírse.

—Veo que conoces al hijo de la heredera de Ozawa-san —dijo Timoteo al ver a su heredero riéndose con Shippo.

—Timoteo-sama —Shippo se inclinó con respeto—, mi madre y mi tío están por venir —informó a los invitados de Sesshōmaru—. Ha surgido un imprevisto….

Todos notaron como el pelirrojo se apagó y frunció el ceño mientras observaba a la puerta doble y susurraba—: Ése idiota tenía que aparecer hoy, no podía quedarse en su casa con su asquerosa esposa.

—He de suponer con eso que el hermano menor de Ozawa-san está presente —Timoteo llamó la atención de Shippo quien esperaba que nadie hubiera escuchado su susurro.

—Medio hermano —le corrigió y luego asintió—: Y sí, Bakayasha está presente—¡OUCH!

—¡Inuyasha! —Kagome agarró la oreja del mencionado—. Qué te tengo dicho sobre golpear a Shippo.

La voz severa y los ojos entrecerrados de Kagome sorprendieron a los tres Guardianes que la conocían mientras Shippo se sobaba el lugar abusado por el  _Hanyō_  y el resto de Guardianes junto con Timoteo observaban en silencio la escena.

—Siento mucho la escena —Sesshōmaru apareció detrás de  _Nono_ con el ceño fruncido al observar a su medio hermano discutir con quien iba a nombrar su heredera.

—No importa —sonrió Timoteo—, siempre es divertido ver a la juventud con tanta energía — _Nono_ se río con diversión—. Parecen una pareja de recién casados.

Mientras Timoteo y sus Guardianes encontraban la escena divertida a Reborn no le hacía nada de gracia. El Asesino a Sueldo sabía que Kagome tenía mal genio, no se lo había mostrado nunca—nunca le dio motivos para que se lo mostrara—pero los indicios estaban siempre presentes sobre todo cuando le apetecía coquetear con alguna universitaria estando ella presente, pero eso era otro asunto, lo hacía a propósito y no era importante en este momento. Lo importante era la relación que esos dos compartían, podía ver el odio en los ojos del joven de cabello cobrizo hacia el hermano de Ozawa pero en Kagome sólo veía enojo por la acción del Ozawa menor….

—No deberías de estar con tu esposa —exigió Kagome entre dientes.

—¡Tú deberías de estar con mi esposa, vigilando el parto! —contrarrestó Inuyasha con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—Te equivocas —Sesshōmaru intervino, cansado de la escena que estaba causando su medio hermano—, Kagome  **debe** estar aquí. En cambio,  **tú**  molestas —dando la conversación por terminada, Sesshōmaru se dirigió a su socio haciéndole señas a Kagome para que se le acercara—. Le presento a mi heredera.

Kagome le sonrió y se inclinó a  _Nono_  con respeto recibiendo el mismo trato mientras Inuyasha era sacado de la gran sala por los guardias que custodiaban el recinto y a los invitados. El  _Hanyō_ sabía que no era bienvenido a las fiestas que su Medio Hermano organizaba y por eso siempre se presentaba a ellas, no encontraba justo que Kagome fuera a heredar todo lo que debería pertenecerle a él…. Bueno, hasta cierto punto debería pertenecerle como hermano menor pero Sesshōmaru seguía negándole ese derecho y había decidido dárselo a la  _miko_. No entendía aún el por qué tanta inquina después de tantos años…. Sabía que la relación con Kagome nunca volvería a ser la misma, él la había estropeado junto a Kikyō pero con eso ya no había nada que hacer, lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Si al menos su hermano le reconociese, aunque sólo fuera un poco….

…

Después de las presentaciones y de que Inuyasha fuera expulsado del lugar, Reborn se había llevado a Kagome al balcón para poder hablar tranquilamente y a solas. Había muchas cosas que debían de ser aclaradas, y como su  _Dame_ -Alumno y sus Guardianes estaban comportándose, ya era el momento de hablar con ella.

Ambos estaban sentados, siendo ella quien hablaba mientras él escuchaba. La historia estaba siéndole gratamente increíble, sobretodo porque no era algo que pudieras creer con sólo escuchar pero había pequeños detalles que confirmaban su historia de psiquiátrico. Una de ellas eran los ojos, él recordaba un bonito azul cobalto para ambos ojos y ahora ella sufría de heterocromía, su explicación a eso había sido la adopción del niño, al parecer, al intercambiar sangre, ambos habían sufrido algún cambio físico para que fuera notorio para quienes no tenían los sentidos muy desarrollados, y, según quienes tenían un fuerte olfato, el olor de ambos—Shippō y Kagome—se había entremezclado. Con su curiosidad despertada, Reborn había terminado preguntando cual había sido el cambio físico del chico y Kagome había sonreído mientras ponía su dedo índice sobre sus labios, diciéndole que era un secreto. Secreto que sabía que compartiría con él, con el tiempo o hasta que se lo exigiera, aunque ella le había asegurado que lo descubriría antes de lo que pensaba.

Después de que le contara la verdad, ella había pedido que le hablara del tiempo en el que habían estado separados y él se lo había contado todo, dejando cosas ocultas como sus trabajos. El tiempo se les había pasado muy rápido y sin notarlo, fueron llamados por sus respectivos jefes, uno pensando en que se iban y el otro sabiendo que iba a suceder.

—|—

Ser uno de los Señores Demonio que quedaban en Japón hacía que las cosas fueran más difíciles. Anteriormente se dividían los territorios entre cuatro y cada uno gobernaba el suyo haciendo que se cumpliera su ley tanto en humanos como en  _yōkai_ , actualmente los demonios eran un mito y se ocultaban entre los humanos, haciendo su trabajo más complicado de lo que era. El territorio que estaba dividido en cuatro, ahora estaba en dos ya que sólo quedaban dos Señores  _Yōkai_ , haciéndolo más extenso y complicado de gobernar, el  _Ryū_  del Norte y el  _Inu_ del Oeste eran los únicos gobernantes que quedaban, el  _Kitsune_ del Sur había desaparecido dejando su legado y sus tierras al Oeste mientras que el  _Tengu_ del Este fue derrocado por el  _Ryū_ del Norte al ver la expansión en el territorio del  _Inu_.

Todas esas acciones y la prosperidad en el armamento humano, conllevaron a que los demonios empezaran a desaparecer, raras veces se veían a  _Onis_ ,  _Kappas_ ,  _Tsukumogamis_ y otros  _yōkais_ menores y de poco poder. Por esa, y otras razones, el Clan  _Inu_ y el Clan  _Ryū_ habían decidido aliarse, dejando de lado sus constantes disputas por el bien de la sociedad  _yōkai._ Todo eso llevaba a otras alianzas, ambos Señores Demonio habían tenido que contactar con los otros seres que habitaban en otros países; uniéndose y estando en contacto para erradicar a cualquier demonio pícaro que quisiera volver a la luz. Las alianzas de demonios de otros países llevaba a alianzas humanas, Sesshōmaru no era un gran fan en alianzas humanas, si fuera por él, no habrían alianzas con humanos pero, por naturaleza, la raza humana era curiosa y esa curiosidad hubiera llevado al descubrimiento de su sociedad oculta. Para que eso no ocurriese, habían decidido mantener un mínimo de contacto con humanos, un mínimo que el Señor  _Inu_ estaba a punto de dejar como legado a la  _miko_  de la Shikon no Tama.

Él era un fiel creyente que los humanos debían relacionarse con humanos y los demonios con demonios, siempre estaba el típico humano especial dentro de su diccionario—como Rin—pero eso no dejaban de ser pequeñas excepciones que habían crecido un poco—Rin y Kagome—pequeñas excepciones que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que aumentaran. Los humanos tenían una vida muy corta y él había sufrido mucho con la muerte de la pequeña niña humana. Como todo humano, Rin se había casado con un humano, había envejecido con él y había muerto dejando una feliz descendencia. Descendencia que había estado vigilando y cuidando desde las sombras, descendencia que le había sorprendido después de quinientos años. La  _miko_ que le había parecido tan odiosa y entrometida, había sido una descendiente de su pequeña Rin. La verdad, no debería de haberse sorprendido, ambas jóvenes tenían un ligero parecido pero nunca le había dado importancia hasta que la vio nacer dentro de la familia de Rin y Kagome le haría lo mismo. Se casaría con un humano, envejecería con él y moriría, dejando una descendencia que él tomaría bajo su protección pero esta vez no desaparecería de sus vidas. Ya había cometido el error de desaparecer de la vida de la descendencia de Rin, pensando que protegiéndoles desde la oscuridad sería la mejor opción.

Ésta vez, lo haría bien.

...

Los invitados pertenecientes a Vongola—excepto Timoteo que sonreía alegremente y Tsuna junto a Takeshi y Hayato que les miraban con asombro— y Cavallone, estaban sorprendidos al ver al Asesino a Sueldo caminar junto a la Joven Heredera de Ozawa mientras charlaban alegremente, bueno, la mujer hablaba alegremente mientras Reborn escuchaba y de vez en cuando añadía un pequeño comentario.

Sesshōmaru, por su parte, suspiraba internamente al ver como otro humano importante para él empezaba a desvanecerse de su vida.

—Si no es mucha molestia —empezó Timoteo al ver que eran los últimos invitados para irse—, ¿qué es lo que necesita, Ozawa- _san_?

—Humanos —suspiró Sesshōmaru—, da igual que edad tengan, siempre con prisas —el desdén en las palabras del  _inuyōkai_ sorprendió a los invitados.

—Sesshōmaru- _sama_ …—reprendió Kagome con los ojos entrecerrados—… es lógico que sientan impaciencia si nunca se ha reunido con ninguno de sus socios después de una fiesta.

—Al menos, ése chucho no está aquí —Shippō sonrió cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Los Vongola y Cavallone miraban al trío con confusión a excepción de Reborn, quien empezaba a entender que iba a suceder. Sin aviso y sorprendiendo a los presentes, el oscuro cabello de Eiki empezó a volverse plateado, sus ojos verdes se tornaron de un oro fundido y en el rostro le aparecieron las marcas que mostraban su estatus dentro de su sociedad y sobre su hombro apareció una larga y esponjosa boa de un blanco prístino; a su lado, Shippō también anuló su ilusión dejando ver como su cabello castaño cobrizo se tornaba de un rojo fuego, sus ojos verde bosque se tornaban con una tonalidad más brillante, su espesa y larga cola rojiza terminaba con la punta de color negro, sus invitados tragaron saliva al notar como sus manos se convertían en garras y los colmillos se les hacían más notorios.

El silencio que se estableció entre los presentes fue roto por la exclamación de sorpresa y alegría del Décimo Guardián de la Tormenta.

—¡UMAS!

Seguido de un sordo golpe, que todos atribuyeron a que Gokudera se había desmayado.

—¿En serio? —Kagome les miró a ambos con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho—. Como mínimo podríais haber dado un aviso, no actuando con tanto dramatismo.

Observándoles con fascinación, Timoteo fue el primero en romper el incómodo silencio al acercarse a Sesshōmaru y presentarse de nuevo, ésta vez recibiendo el verdadero nombre del  _yōkai_. Al ver la actitud amistosa del Noveno Vongola hacia el descubierto demonio, los demás empezaron a intentar relacionarse más con el  _Inu_ sin obtener muchos resultados.

—Puedo saber, el porqué de querer compartir este secreto ahora —preguntó Timoteo rompiendo el frágil estado de ánimo que envolvía a los presentes y las curiosas preguntas que la Décima Generación estaban dándole a Shippō.

—La respuesta es bien sencilla —Sesshōmaru dirigió su mirada a Reborn—, ya que alguien quiere formar parte de la vida de uno de los míos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón! ¡Ni mil perdones son suficientes pero igualmente voy a pedirlos! Ésta actualización la tenía planeada para enero pero el capítulo no quería escribirse, he tenido el capítulo a la mitad durante todo este tiempo porque la señora inspiración no aparecía TT^TT
> 
> Bueno, para quien le interese algo de información:
> 
> Tengu es un demonio del folclore y mitología japonesa que suele tener forma animaloide. Habitan en los árboles, generalmente pinos y cedros, de las zonas montañosas. Algunas fuentes opinan que son descendientes de Susano'o-no-mikoto, el dios de la tormenta hermano de Amaterasu, la diosa Sol. Sus características son su cara de color rojo y su prolongada nariz. En algunos rubros populares, se relaciona a esta entidad con el concepto de extranjeros en Japón. Se les considera fundadores de escuelas de esgrima y de Jujitsu y reivindican el origen divino de las artes marciales.
> 
> Ryū son unas criaturas legendarias de atributos físicos similares a los de los dragones chinos y coreanos. El ryū proviene de China y es una de las cuatro bestias divinas de la mitología japonesa.
> 
> Kitsune es un ser inteligente que posee habilidades mágicas, las cuales ve incrementadas con la edad y la adquisición de conocimientos. Por lo demás, la edad, la sabiduría y el poder de un kitsune son también mayores a medida que aumenta el número de colas, siendo el más poderoso el kitsune de nueve colas.
> 
> Oni es una clase de ogro de la montaña, representado generalmente con la piel roja, azul, marrón o negra, dos cuernos en su cabeza, una boca ancha llenada de colmillos, y no usa ropa, solo su piel de tigre. Lleva a menudo una maza de hierro o una espada gigante.
> 
> Kappa suelen representarse como pequeños humanoides con forma de rana del tamaño de un niño. La cara tiene aspecto de tortuga y en muchas ocasiones es dibujado con un caparazón en la espalda. Su escamosa piel reptiliana varía de color desde el verde hasta el amarillo pasando por el azul. El hábitat natural de los Kappas son los ríos, estanques y lagunas de Japón. Tienen adaptaciones morfológicas a su hábitat tales como Membranas interdigitales en pies y manos que usan para desplazarse y nadar a gran velocidad.
> 
> Tsukumogami es una clase entera de yōkai y obake, que comprenden a los artículos ordinarios de una casa que han venido a la vida en su cumpleaños número cien. Esta clasificación virtualmente ilimitada incluye Bakezouri (sandalias de la paja), Karakasa (viejos paraguas), Kameosa (viejos tarros de sake) y Morinji-ningu'n-kama (las calderas del té).
> 
> (Información que si queréis ampliar os aconsejo que vayáis a la wiki que está muy bien explicado, de ahí está sacada xD).
> 
> Para quienes aún lean la historia, el capítulo 6 será el último~
> 
> Nos leemos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Os acordáis (quien lo haya leído) de mi historia "Debería haber escuelas yōkai"? Pues resulta que como me he quedado que no se como continuarlo, voy a darlo de baja y a reescribirlo, así que no os sorprendáis si no lo encontráis porque voy a borrarlo y lo subiré otra vez, puede que con el mismo titulo o puede que con otro, pero ya os avisaré…. A quien le interese, claro.
> 
> ¡Ah! Y como siempre, el siguiente capítulo lo subiré si queréis que continúe la mini historia.
> 
> Nos leemos.


End file.
